


Family Christmas

by gilscout



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, chroms anxiety, frederick is part of chrom's family fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 19:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17147588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilscout/pseuds/gilscout
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Chrom is going to have a fucking panic attack.





	Family Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> alternatively titled chrom is gay and has anxiety

It was Christmas Eve and Chrom was going to have a fucking panic attack. Everything was set up for tomorrow: the tree was decorated, the presents were wrapped, Emm and Lissa had made cookies together. Everything was  _ fine.  _ Chrom really didn’t need to be this anxious. His family loved Robin; they had all agreed to having him over for Christmas. It was fine. Everything was fine. 

 

Except what if it wasn’t fine. What if Robin felt uncomfortable or out of place? Chrom couldn’t help but glance over at the smallest box under the tree. His anxiety spiked again. What if Robin didn’t like it; what if he said  _ no? _ Emm had been reassuring Chrom about his decision for weeks, but he was still so nervous. What if it was too soon? What if he was rushing things? What if giving it to him in front of everyone was a bad idea? The last thing he wanted was for Robin to feel pressured. 

 

“Chrom!” Lissa called from the kitchen, effectively pulling him out of his downward spiral of “what ifs?” 

 

Chrom made his way into the kitchen and was greeted with Emm, Lissa, and Frederick all standing around the stove talking. He felt another pang of anxiety. 

 

“We were just discussing what to make for dinner tomorrow. We wanted to make something Robin would enjoy as well; I was hoping maybe you could help us come up with ideas,” Emm said with that serene smile on her face. Chrom nodded. He could do that. Maybe it would even help take his mind off of the box in the living room. 

 

Emm gave him a look he knew meant she was trying to help get his mind off of it, and he smiled back. It was fine. It would be okay. 

 

The next morning Chrom was exhausted. He had slept horribly, dreams plagued with scenarios of Robin rejecting him, or worse. Of course Emm noticed. She was standing in the kitchen talking to Frederick when Chrom came in and made straight for the coffee maker. Frederick excused himself as soon as they saw Chrom, probably knowing that Emm wanted to speak to him privately. Great. 

 

“Good morning Chrom, merry Christmas,” she greeted as Chrom gulped down his first cup of coffee, wasting no time in pouring himself a second. 

 

“Morning Emm, merry Christmas,” he said back, avoiding her eyes. He knew that this was about him and Robin, and he  _ knew  _ that he was being irrational and over worrying himself. He couldn’t help it though. Robin was important to him, almost scarily so. He’d never had this kind of connection with another person before, and he was terrified of losing it. 

 

Instead of saying anything about that though, she simply smiled at him and said, “You’ll do great.” 

 

Chrom didn’t know what to say to that. Luckily for him at that moment Lissa burst into the kitchen, looking every bit as bright and energetic as always. How she could do that without any coffee was a mystery to Chrom. 

 

“Merry Christmas! When’s Robin getting here?” She asked. She always wanted to jump right to the festivities, but she also knew they couldn’t start without Robin this year. It would be rude, and it was his first time joining them for Christmas. 

 

“He’ll be here in about an hour.” Chrom replied, sipping his now third cup of coffee at a more normal rate. 

 

Just as Chrom said, Robin arrived an hour later, wringing his hands on the porch after ringing the doorbell. 

 

“I’ll get it!” Chrom shouted as he went to open the door. 

 

When he opened it he was greeted with Robin, wearing no coat, shivering on the porch in his dark purple sweater and jeans. Chrom immediately ushered the other man inside, wrapping his arms tightly around his boyfriend and resting his head on Robin’s shoulder. When Robin stopped shivering Chrom pulled back. 

 

“Why aren’t you wearing a coat?” He asked, and Robin just shrugged, a hint of a blush to his cheeks. 

 

“I uh. I lost it.” He admitted sheepishly, and Chrom shook his head. Robin was always losing things, even as organized as he was. 

 

“I’ll get you a blanket,” Chrom offered after giving Robin a quick peck on cold lips. 

 

Robin followed Chrom into the living room where the rest of the Ylisstol family was gathered. Lissa smiled a waved enthusiastically from her spot on the couch next to Frederick, who nodded in acknowledgement. Emm, who  was seated in the big recliner by the tree, gave Robin a warm smile and a wave. 

 

“Merry Christmas Robin,” She greeted, as Robin took a seat in the chair across from her. 

 

Chrom pulled up a chair next to Robin and handed him a large, fluffy blanket, which he accepted gratefully. 

 

Before Robin could reply Lissa was launching into festivity mode, collecting a present for each person and distributing them before instructing them all to open them together. They continued like that for a while, opening gifts and enjoying one another’s company, until the only gift left under the tree was a tiny box addressed to Robin.  “Let me give this one to him Lissa,” Chrom said, and Lissa nodded knowingly, handing the box to Chrom instead of Robin. 

 

“Robin,” Chrom began, turning to his boyfriend and trying not to look as anxious as he felt, “before I give this to you there’s something I want to tell you.” He took a deep breath, “When we met I had no idea anything would end up like this. Emm was in and out of the hospital and I was working two jobs to cover the bills. Lissa was still in school, and Frederick was always away on business. I was working myself to the bone trying to take care of everyone all by myself. Then you came along and you taught me that I’m not alone, that I don’t have to do everything by myself. Emm got better, Lissa graduated, Frederick started spending more time at home, and I didn’t have to worry so much. But I’ll never forget how much you helped me during that time, how much you mean to me, how much I love you. I know I’m not the best at speeches, but what I’m trying to get at is that I never want you to feel alone the way I did. I want you and I to be together, for as long as you’ll have me.” 

 

By this point Robin had tears in his eyes, unable to tear his gaze away from Chrom and the box in his hand. Chrom slowly slid off his chair and Robin nearly choked on his own tears as he got onto one knee. 

“Robin, will you marry me?”    


Robin nodded frantically, right hand over his mouth as Chrom slid a simple ring onto his left. Distantly he was aware of Lissa cheering, Frederick’s congratulations, and Emm’s smile, but all that mattered at the moment was the way Chrom’s arms wrapped around him, the way his lips felt against his own as Robin’s tears continued to flow down his cheeks. When they parted, Chrom wiped his tears away and smiled at him.

 

Robin smiled shakily back at him and hugged him back, burying his face in the crook of Chrom’s neck. “I love you, so much,” he whispered, and Chrom felt all of his anxiety melt away. Everything was okay. Everything was more than okay. It was wonderful, and he couldn’t have hoped for better. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> yknow what I love more than chrobin? married chrobin
> 
> I wrote this in like an hour so it probably sucks but I wanted a Christmas fic okay


End file.
